shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Totomaru Igneel
Introduction Totomaru Igneel is a ninja turned pirate who is currently sailing the seas as captian of the Shinobi Pirates. His element is fire. Appearance Totomaru is an averge sized well built teen with messy brown hair. His outfit consists of a long red robe with white trimmings and a black belt and black sandals. He wears a huge red scroll on his back which uses to study fire propities and effects. His sword seathe is on his left hip so he can use it for instant action as he is right handed. Personality Totomaru comes off as having a carefree and reckless nature. He has shown to be simple minded in most situations, while showing great wit in battle. He has also been known to be short temperd and implusive, and often smirks while fighting a particulary strong person in battle as well as showing signs of bloodlust. Dispite this, he is a very loyal friend and is willing to sacrifice his life for them. His most promint example being when he took a blow from Akainu that was ment for Sari and stating that if he so much as burned one strand of hair on Sari's head he'd kill him. Just like the rest of his group, he wishes to return to his world of the Shinobi (Naruto refrence). He states that he was the most powerful of his group and the rest of his crew seem to acknowledge this, as they had no problems of him being the captian. Totomaru belives that a fighter who uses cheap tricks and cheating ways don't deserve any form of respect. He also belives that anybody can be strong as long they have somthing or someone they want to protect. After seeing the cruel actions of the Nobles an the Celestial Dragons, Totomaru comes to deeply hate the group. He state that they just use their power to rule those they deem as weak and dipises their twisted way of thinking. due to this hatred, he was gladly willing to slice of the arm of Noble Michael after his ruthless action of shooting Kenta. Abilities and Powers As the captian of the Shinobi Pirates and the strongest of his group back in his old world, Totomaru is a very strong fighter. Vice Admrial Garp stated that Totomaru is tougher opponet then Gol D. Rodger when he was still in his prime. Swordmanship Totomaru's main style of combat is the use of his Katana. Throughout all his fights he has shown great swordsmanship, being able to cut stone and steel with great ease. He can also channal his fire chakra into his blade, making a fire sword capable of destrying and cutting through anything. During the fight between the Shinobi Pirates and Marineford, he was able to subde Mihawk with his own swordsmanship. Techniqually, this makes Totomaru the worlds greatset swordsman. Hand to Hand Combat When in a situation where he cannot use his sword or not taking his opponet seriously, Totomaru has shown great hand to hand combat skills, even going head to head with Jinbi when he had to prove his worth of gaing his respect. Like with his katana, he can channal his fire chakra all around his body in order to put more power into his blows. Physical Strength Totomaru has shown to be very strong, capable of lifting boulders, trees and bulidings with little to no difficultty. He was also able to match Garps immense strength when the two clashed fists during their fight. Agility He has also shown great speed He has shown to perform very fast cuts and and speedy punches. He also has very sharp senses, being able to pinpoint where Kizaru was during their fight at Marineford. Endurance He can take immense amounts of pain, able to surprise his opponets by getting from most attacks. His greatest feat of endurence was taking a direct blow from Akainu's magma fist and still able to fight back. Weapons Totomaru's main weapan is a katana, which is made of a special metal that allows him to channal his fire chakra into it, making a fire blade. And like all ninja from his world, he also uses Kunai Knives, Shuriken, Smoke Bombs and Paper Bombs. Fire Abilities Being a ninja from the wrold of Shinobi and the ninja have affinity towards the elements, Totomaru has the ability to control Fire. In addition to channling fire Chakra into his katana and around his body, Totomaru can also use multiple Fire techiques. This is a list of said techniques: Fire Ball '- '''Totomaru launches a large fire ball from his mouth. He can also shoot multiple shots of fire balls. '''Fire' Disk '- Totomaru shoots of a spiky disk of fire at his target from his hands or his katana. He can also shoot off multple rounds of the techique. '''Fire Stream '- Totomaru shoots out a long large stream of fire at his target. '''Fire Vortex - Totomaru covers his body in fire and shoots it upwards. This acts as an offensive attack and an effective shield. Flame Explosion '- After conintrating his chakra to a single point, Totomaru raises his right pointer and middle fingers to cause a large explosion to decimate the target. '''Inferno Piller '- After covering both of his hands in fire, Totomaru slams his hands on the ground which causes fire to explode upwards to burn the target. Its similar to Flame Explosion but more concentraited. 'Double Fire Arrows '- After channling his fire chakra into his hands, Totomaru shoots off two shots of fire style arrows at the target. 'Pheonix Strike '- Totomaru's strongest and signiture attack. After covering his body in fire, Totomaru charges towards his opponet while the fire around him takes the shape of a pheonix, adding to his nickame " Blazing Pheonix Totomaru". Haki Haōshoku Haki: Totmaru has shown the ability to use Haoshoku Haki, an ability used by only one in an million people. He first manifsted this power when Akainu was about to kill Sari a second time and Totomaru yelled "CUT IT OUT!" thus beating the admiral. Relationships Crew As captian, he is very loyal to his crew and will die to protect them. He has a close bond with Ren, his first mate, and the two have mutual repsect during the battle field where they show great teamwork He and Kenta share a rivilary with each other. Since Totomaru uses fire and Kenta uses ice. His relationship with his brother Aria is a typical brotherly bond. While they constantly bicker they deeply care for each other. He is on good terms with Kaien. The two show a great understanding of each other and will always fight side by side. Totomarus closest bond of the group is the one he shares with Sari. The two had deep crushes on each other before they arrived to the One Piece world and during their travals together it blossmed into love. Totomaru was willing to take a direct blow from Akainu to protect her and even activated his Haoshoku Haki because of it. Family Totomarus parents were, acording to to his brother Aria, were famous and powerful ninja whom he and Totomaru look up to greatly. Allies/ Friends He share a mutual respect and bond with Jimbi, after beating him and gaing his respect. He even earned MIhawks respect, after beating him in a sword match. Enemies Totomaru has gained the Marines and World Goverments anger. This eventully led to the battle between The Shinobi Pirates and Marineford. He personlly hates Akainu for hurting Sari to the point of death and gladly killed him when he was knocked out by Totomaru's Haoshaku Haki. This was the event that lead to the battle between The Shinobi Pirates and Marineford. His real hatred however was pointed at the Wold Nobles. After witnessing what they tought and what they did to people they belived were "lesser beings" greatly angerd him. He even went as far as to cutting off Noble Michael's arm after he shot Kenta. History Totomaru lived happily with his friends and family untill one day he and his friends were sucked up by a bright light and were sent to the One Piece world. More to come... Character Design Totomaru is based off my dream design of my sprite for the Facebook game "Ninja Saga" The tecnques he uses are also from the game so I will say I do NOT own Ninja Saga in any way what so ever. And since I love Naruto and One Piece, I thought why not combine them. His name is a combonation of tow charcters from Fairy Tail. Totomaru is the name of the fire user of the Element 4 and Igneel is the name of Natsus "father". Major Battles vs Jinbi (Won) with Kenta Sarutobi and Ren Misuchi vs 20 Mountain Bandits (Won) vs Vica Admiral Garp (Draw) vs Mihawk (Won) with Kenta Sarutobi vs Noble Michael (Won) with Sari Inoue vs Akaniu (Won) with Shinobi Pirates vs Marineford Army (Interupted) Quotes * "My bloods boiling now!" * "So your Garp huh? I can't wait to see how strong you are!" * "Listen here you magma bastard... If you so much as burned a single hair on Sari's head... I'LL KILL YOU!!" ''*'"You Nobles make me sick!! How dare you look down on people like they don't deserve to live just because they don't have mony or power!! I know what people need in life to be at your level of power... THE BONDS OF THE PEOPLE THEY LOVE!!"''' Trivia *The Shinobi world the crew is from is actully the Naruto world. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page